


[Podfic] First Flight

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Flight, Fluff, Flying, Flying Lessons, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Naruto Founders Week 2020, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Wingfic, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Kagami's parents absolutelypromisedtoday they would take him flying, flying for real, all on his own, and he can't wait![Podfic Version]
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 12
Collections: Founders Week 2020, Kalira's Founders Week Stories (2020)





	[Podfic] First Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016781) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> Posted today as part of [Founders Week](https://foundersweek.tumblr.com/post/625374897835786240/hi-all-founders-week-2020-is-just-around-the), Day 4: Wings

  
**First Flight**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 13 minutes, 13 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/first-flight-podfic-by-kalira/First%20Flight.mp3)


End file.
